


Mysterious Savior

by TheLovelyMissLemon



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Assassin's Creed Unity - Freeform, F/M, I'm not salty you're salty, Reader-Insert, okay yeah i'm salty still...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:31:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2016396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyMissLemon/pseuds/TheLovelyMissLemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You um… you left so quickly the other day… I didn’t get the chance to thank you.”</p><p>He smiled and nodded his head as if to say ‘it was nothing’.  Humbled by your thanks, he lifts his gaze to meet yours once more.  Your lips naturally formed into a smile.</p><p>“How about I get you a drink… on the house of course.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler, I don't speak French and I'm not that great at writing yet :S 
> 
> If you see any mistakes please let me know and I'll fix it right away!

“That’ll be 4 Livres.”

You look at the man, baffled by his words. Did you hear him correctly?  
“4? Last week it was only 2!”

“désolé mon cher (sorry my dear), but I have to make a living.”

You reluctantly hand the man your money. This raise in price isn’t much of a surprise. With the taxes being as crazy as they are these days, who could blame him for charging a little extra? You just hope it doesn’t go any higher, or else you won’t be able to afford your weekly bread. 

You attempted to keep the thought of looming poverty out of your head as you continued your shopping. You figured that there was no use in fretting about the unavoidable. Now, what else did you need- oof!

“Watch where you’re going fille (girl)!”

You glared at the rude man. He was the one who bumped into you, but you figured it wasn’t worth it to start a fight. The man then lightly jogged away. Where was he going in such a hurry-? Wait!  
You reached for your purse only to realize that it was gone. 

“Hey! Thief! Aidez moi! quelqu'un! (Help me! Someone!)”

The crowd just ignored your plea and continued their business. No a single person even lifted their head.

You chased after the man, but fail to catch up to him. He was just too fast. But you couldn’t just give up, that was a whole weeks salary! You don’t know what you’d do if you didn’t get it back.

You chased the man into an alley way that branched off of one of the main streets. There’s no way you could catch him, there’s just no way.

Just then a hooded man jumped down from the rooftops and landed on the thief, purposely tackling the criminal to the ground. The hooded man stood up and roughly grabbed the thief by the collar with one hand, dragging him up from the dirt. In his other hand he held his axe, ready to end the thief’s life if need be.

“Hand over the money saleté (filth). I won’t ask twice.”

The thief quickly handed the hooded man your purse, struggling to stand on his own due to his trembling. The hooded man mockingly smiled and threw the thief to the ground again. He scrambled to his feet, tripping over himself as he ran away. 

The hooded man then turned his attention towards you. You froze like a deer in headlights. Did he do that to help you? Or just so he could take the money for himself? And that axe, why does he have that? 

“I believe this is yours belle (beautiful).”

He extends his arm towards you with your purse in his hand, motioning for you to take it. You were still slightly paralyzed in awe. Not only did this man help you in your time of need, but he was also extremely handsome. Slight overgrown stubble, well built, and very gentlemanly. He looks like a brute, but the way he spoke to you was gentle and delicate.

You gingerly accept your purse from the kind stranger. He smiles softly, his gorgeous lips curving ever so slightly. Just the sight of that smile brought butterflies to your tummy. You smiled back and looked down at your hands, unable to look at those delicious lips any longer. You take a deep breath and muster up the courage to say something.

“Thank-“

He was gone.


	2. We Meet Again

Several days have passed since your encounter with the mysterious hooded man, but you just couldn’t get him out of your mind. The scene played over and over in your mind. How he just came out of nowhere. The way his muscles flexed when he threw the thief to the ground. The thick stubble that coated his jaw and upper lip. The curve of his smile before he vanished. 

It all happened so quickly, you didn’t get the chance to properly thank him. But how would you even thank him? A simple verbal ‘thank you’? No, that wouldn’t cover it. A kiss on the cheek? He was a total stranger though. But…

Your thoughts began to wander when you imagined giving him a kiss. Yeah it would be just a simple platonic kiss on the cheek, but how would he take it? Would he be gentlemanly and respond with a smooth statement that would more than likely make you swoon. Would he be shy and flee before you could stop him? Or would he take it as an invitation to do something less decent…

“Oi! I do not pay you to daydream! Retourner au travail! (Get back to work!)”

You jumped slightly, startled by his harsh tone, and restrained yourself from glaring at your boss who rudely yanked you back to reality. He does have a point though, you should be grateful to thankfully have a job and a steady income. During these times, it’s getting harder and harder to just survive.

You took a deep breath and mentally prepared yourself for whatever intoxicated actions this group of debauchees might perform. Working at a tavern does have its perks nevertheless. You get entertainment from its customers plus you get free drinks. Of course your boss doesn’t know about the ‘free drinks’ part, but what he doesn’t know won’t kill him.

You then noticed a new person seated at the bar. That’s strange. You didn’t even see him come in. That’s not a huge surprise though, for he probably entered while you were fantasizing about your white knight. Noticing his hand was drink-less, you straightened up your hair and pushed up your chest. Pretty girls get bigger tips, and since this guy was a newbie, he’s easy prey. You strolled over towards the fresh meat, ready to pounce. 

“What can I getcha hun?”  
The words rolled off your tongue nonchalantly and your voice was breathy, all of this just to get a bigger tip.

Your heart stopped when he looked up from his hands. It was him! The hooded man from the market! Sitting in your bar! Talk about coincidence. How did you not recognize him before? He was wearing the same hooded garb and his large axe was still secured to his back for easy access. 

You allowed your eyes to examine his entire person, scanning up and down his torso. His strong jaw and stubble, his muscular arms and chest. You swallowed hard when your eyes met his lips. You tried to tear your gaze away, but you couldn’t will yourself to do so. It was as if your eyes had a mind of their own.

He must have noticed you staring because those delicious lips of his slowly curled into a smile.  
“Bonjour belle (hello beautiful), if we keep running into each other like this, people are going to talk.”

You were finally able to look away from his mouth only to be entranced again by his eyes. They were dark, mysterious, and beautiful. His intense stare made it harder to breathe. Oh my. Is it getting hot in here? Why is he just looking at you like that? Oh that’s right! You approached him first stupid! Say something! 

“You um… you left so quickly the other day… I didn’t get the chance to thank you.”

He smiled and nodded his head as if to say ‘it was nothing’. Humbled by your thanks, he lifts his gaze to meet yours once more. Your lips naturally formed into a smile.

“How about I get you a drink… on the house of course.”

“Merci (thank you), but I am not here to drink. I’m supposed to be meeting someone.”

Your heart sank, but you managed to retain your (now fake) smile. Of course there’s another woman, why did you even bother getting your hopes up with silly fantasies.

“Although… “  
He looks over his shoulder and scanned the tavern, searching for the person he is to be meeting with.  
“He seems to be running late.”

He!? Phew… wait. Don’t get your hopes up yet. Maybe he’s gay. That would explain his perfectly kept facial hair.

“You see, he has some information that I need but.” He turned his attention back to you. “I don’t wish to bore you with the details.”

“I see. Well, I could keep you company while you wait. If you don’t mind.”

He smirked, damn his mouth and all the dirty thoughts it brings you.

“Now how could I say no to a belle femme (beautiful woman) like you.”

You could feel the heat rush to your cheeks, but you prayed that your blush wasn’t noticeable. Based on the look he gave you, it probably was. He smirked, pleased with himself and satisfied that he was able to make you blush. Your bottom lip slid between your teeth as an idea came to your mind.

“You know… I live right down the street from here. Maybe, after my shift is over… and if you’re not busy… you could stop by for a drink?”

He raised an eyebrow.


	3. No Turning Back

His hands latched tightly onto your hips, pinning you against the door to the bedroom. Your hands cradled his face as he kissed you forcefully, sliding his tongue along your bottom lip before capturing it into his mouth. He tasted of the wine you two were sharing mere minutes before. 

Well this escalated quickly, but you’d be lying if you said that this wasn’t your intention when you invited him over in the first place. Everything about him is seductive, from his figure to his voice to his personality. You just couldn’t help yourself.

A soft groan left his lips as he pressed his hips against yours, receiving the sweet friction that he craved. That you both craved. His hands slid from your hips to your ass, giving it a rough squeeze with his large fingers. Your heart skipped a beat when you thought about the other things those large hands could do. Unable to restrain yourself, you hastily undo the buttons on his tunic, desperate to get closer to him. You fumbled once or twice, causing him to lightly chuckle against your lips. He pulled away from the kiss with a pleasant wet sound, and you unconsciously chase after his lips slightly before looking up at him. You lick you bottom lip, savoring his taste, while he smirks down at you. His hands replace yours as he finishes unbuttoning his tunic, revealing more skin for you to explore.

You allowed your gaze to roam his exposed chest, tanned and toned. Hot damn. You caressed his torso with your fingertips, tracing the scars that were scattered all over his skin and feeling the warmth that his body was radiating. You giggled as his muscles twitched under your touch. 

One of his hands slides down to your outer thigh, guiding it to curl naturally around his waist. 

Oh he’s good. You pull on the collar of his opened tunic to bring his lips to yours once again, but he dodged it, swerving his head to the side. You opened you mouth to protest, but the only thing that came out was a soft moan. He nibbled gently on your earlobe and glided his tongue along the outer shell. 

“J'aime vous faire gémir (I love making you moan)”  
His hot breath tickling your skin combined with the purr in his tone was enough to send shivers down your spine and make your knees go weak.

His hips slowly grinded against yours, forcing another moan to escape your lips. The pressure of his growing hardness against your core through your clothes was almost unbearable. More, you need more. 

You wrapped your other leg around his waist to feel more of him against you and he firmly grips your ass with both hands, holding you securely against his body. He groans as he leaves a trail of wet kisses from your ear to your neck, his tongue occasionally gliding along your soft skin. You breath gets caught in your throat when he grazes his teeth over a certain spot right at the base of your neck. You run your fingers through his dark hair, pushing down his hood in the process, and pull his face closer to your neck, encouraging him to hit that spot more. You can feel him smirk against you, his scratchy beard tickling the sensitive area causing you to gasp at the sensation. 

He flicked his tongue across your sweet spot before latching his lips onto it, attacking it with an onslaught of kisses and nibbles. You inhale sharply as he sucked hard on it, more than enough to leave a mark. He’s too good at this. Is he even real? Are you dreaming? 

A firm squeeze on your ass assures you that this is indeed actually happening.

You grind your hips against him, feeling his hard erection through his trousers. He groans against your skin and releases your neck from his possession. Unable to take it anymore, he reaches for the handle and hastily opens the door to the bedroom, carrying you inside. He gives your lips a quick kiss before he lays you down gently onto the bed. Out of breath and disheveled, he admires you for a moment. Your hair was a beautiful mess, marks littered your neck and chest from his handiwork, and your breathing was just as irregular as his. He needs this, he needs you.

He allowed his tunic to fall from his shoulders, exposing more of his beautifully toned body. You admired his scars, but you were much more intrigued by that small trail of hair that started at his navel and traveled down into his trousers. Not even attempting to hide the desperation in your eyes, he smirks before climbing on top of you. This is it, no turning back now.

But why the hell would you want to?


End file.
